Todo por ti
by luky9798
Summary: Cuando un accidente sacude sus vidas todo se vuelve en contra de ellos. Años después de lo ocurrido, ¿se podrán olvidar del pasado y mirar al futuro? Y cuando la verdad salga a la luz, ¿bastará un perdón para solucionar todo lo demás?
1. PROLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

Con esfuerzo abre los ojos, le pesan demasiado. Intenta moverse un poco, pero siente un fuerte dolor en el brazo, maldice entre dientes; le duele, le duele muchísimo, seguramente esté roto. Un fuerte aire mezclado con humo y polvo le entra en la garganta y no puede evitar toser.

Mira a su izquierda, su amigo está inconsciente a su lado, vuelve a maldecir acordándose de toda su generación pasada hasta el paleolítico. Sin querer mover su brazo derecho (el que piensa que está roto), se deshace del cinturón de seguridad no sin dificultad e intenta salir por la ventanilla rota del coche.

Su cabeza también le duele y no llega a saber si es por el golpe o por todo el alcohol que ha ingerido en la fiesta de la noche. Quizás era una mezcla de ambas cosas. Da la vuelta al coche y se pone en el lado del conductor, donde viaja su amigo. Intenta sacarlo pero sin éxito, el cinturón está enganchado.

\- Venga, despierta- le da pequeños golpes en la mejilla para espabilarlo, no muy fuertes por si se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y empeoraba la situación- Yo solo no puedo.

Rebusca en sus bolsillos y encuentra su teléfono móvil; destrozado, así que de rabia lo tira lo más lejos posible contra el suelo. No puede evitar llorar, hasta que su salvación aparece entre sus ojos; una cabina telefónica.

Sale corriendo, olvidándose del dolor de brazo y de la sangre que le recorre por la pantorrilla izquierda. Lo salvarían, se salvarían. Y esto al final quedará en una mala experiencia. No podía abandonar ahora, no podía dejarlo. Se lo debía a ella…

Dicen que cuando la muerte pasa por tus ojos pasa toda tu vida por delante de ella. Él solo podía pensar en una persona en aquel momento; tampoco es que estuviera a punto de morir, pero casi la había conocido hace unos minutos.

Su amigo estaba cerca de conocerla y todo por su culpa. Su maldita culpa, por ser un egoísta, por no dejarle hacer, por callarse… Si algo le llegaba a pasar nunca se lo perdonaría. No podía dejar a su mejor amigo allí solo.

En cuanto llegó a la cabina marcó el número de emergencia y mientras sonaba intentó tranquilizarse, no podría hacer nada por él si no se tranquilizaba.

-Hola, ha llamado al servicio de emergencias. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Hola, llamaba porque…- había empezado a llorar otra vez, mierda…- ha habido un accidente de tráfico, yo he conseguido salir del coche, pero mi amigo…

Se vio interrumpido por una gran explosión proveniente del coche que había abandonado. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos del que no paraban de salir lágrimas. Su amigo, su compañero de todo… No podía ser. Debería ser una pesadilla, una de la que se despertaría, con una gran resaca y unas risas por el sueño tan estúpido que acababa de tener.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? - la voz proveniente del teléfono lo sacó de su ensoñación.

\- Sí, disculpe. Estoy aquí.

\- Por favor, dígame su nombre

Tragó saliva, la gargante reseca. Suspiró, porque no podía hacer otra cosa; porque por mucho que lo pidiera, no era una pesadilla; porque acababa de perder a la única persona que nunca pensó perder en su vida. Porque si a lo mejor se hubiera quedado en el coche habría podido sacarlo, podría haberle salvado, podría…

Pero lo que no había hecho le pesaría por toda su vida… No podía hacer otra cosa… Y se odiaba por ello. La insistencia de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono le llegó a molestar incluso.

\- Por favor señor, dígame su nombre.

Suspiró, maldijo, se arrepintió, pensó en ella. Y todo en cuestión de segundos, y a su pesar, tuvo que decirle su nombre:

\- Taichi Yagami.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL REGRESO**

Miro por la ventana mientras enredo el pelo una y otra vez en mi dedo índice; una manía que tenía desde pequeña y que hasta día de hoy no he abandonado. Empecé porque le molestaba a mi padre que hiciera eso, pero lo que empezó como una forma de molestar a mi padre terminó convirtiéndose en una manía que utilizaba cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

Es lo único que no había cambiado en mí en todo este tiempo

Siendo sincera, que esté en el avión en el que estaba subida no era mi elección, intenté negarme todo lo que pude; si hubiera podido hacer un berrinche como los de antes lo haría, pero no era propio de una mujer de 23 años. Si pudiera no estaría en él, estaría en mi casa, al lado de mi chimenea bebiendo una copa de vino blanco. Quizás estuviera con Stephan, mi último ligue. O preparándome para una fiesta de una amiga del trabajo que no soportaba, pero en el que habría barra libre. Así que… ¿Qué malo tenía mi vida? La respuesta es nada.

Pero yo solo era una pieza en un rompecabezas del que aún no sabía nada.

* * *

Media hora después me encuentro recogiendo la maleta haciendo el momento lo más largo que podía porque las ganas que tenía de encontrarme de lleno con la ciudad que dejé eran pocas. Y cada minuto que pasaba iban disminuyendo. Unas risas a mi lado me sacan de mis pensamientos y disimuladamente miro hacia la derecha:

\- ¿Es ella?

\- Sí es ella, no puede ser…

Encuentro a un par de chicas adolescentes, susurrando a mi lado y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus caras. Pensaba que no me reconocerían, tampoco es que fuera muy famosa; no era actriz ni mucho menos cantante. Solo era una periodista que había escalado poco a poco hasta ser presentadora de un programa de entrevistas hacia famosos.

De ahí viene la explicación a mi regreso; el programa se hizo tan famoso que un gran empresario de Japón decidió hacer una franquicia de él. Su única petición, por la que pagó mucho dinero es que yo fuera la presentadora. Mis jefes no se opusieron; y quién lo haría con la oferta de millones de dólares que el señor misterioso dejó escrito en un cheque.

¿La única afectada? Yo.

Hago omiso a las chicas, si se acercan no tendría problemas de una foto, una sonrisa y un adiós. Pero si no lo hacen estaba claro que yo no lo iba a hacer, simplemente porque me gustaría disfrutar de los últimos momentos antes de la tormenta.

Solamente me apetecía llegar a mi nueva casa, con mis muebles nuevos que mi madre se ocupó de dejarlo todo listo para mi regreso; y dormir. Dormir hasta que sonara el teléfono y me llamaran diciendo que todo había sido una gran broma por el día de los inocentes. Lástima que fuese julio; si no aún podría creerme mi gran mentira.

\- ¡Mimi! – el grito de mi madre retumbó por todo el aeropuerto. Y es que podría haber dejado de ser muchas cosas para mí a lo largo de los años; lo único que aún tenía era esa voz chillona como la mía y esa energía de adolescente… cuando no estaba al lado de mi padre.

\- Hola mamá – la saludo con un beso cuando llego a su lado, pero ella me coge por el cuello y me da un abrazo que por poco me asfixia.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos… Ha sido tanto tiempo…

Su voz se quiebra y sé que está a punto de llorar. Yo no tenía toda la culpa de nuestro distanciamiento. Cuando me fui con 17 años a la otra punta del mundo para ir a la universidad ella sabía mi decisión de no querer volver nunca más.

No es que tuviera una mala relación con mi madre; pero mientras que ella se movía por los hilos que mi padre manejaba, yo escapé de su control cuando tenía 14 años y descubrí la persona que era. No es que fuera mal padre, es que simplemente dejó de mirarme como su "princesa" y empezó a tratarme como si fuera una de sus trabajadores.

Simplemente estaba harta de él, de sus imposiciones y de su conducta hacía mí lo que hizo que nuestra relación que estaba tambaleante se rompiera del todo. Mi madre apostó por mi padre.

\- ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa un poco?- me saca mi madre de mis pensamientos, nos acabábamos de subir al coche- hasta que te vuelvas a adaptar otra vez

Pongo los ojos en blanco e intento que no se me note en la voz lo irritada que estaba con ella y le dedico una sonrisa lo más falsa posible.

\- Ya sabes que quiero mi espacio

\- Allí tendrías espacio suficiente

\- Pero seguiría viendo a tu marido por los pasillos.

Mi madre resopla y yo también como acto reflejo. La casa de mis padres era grande, bastante grande. Una mansión de cinco pisos con un enorme jardín y una piscina de ensueño; pero como dicen, si el mundo es un pañuelo imagínate una casa. Y lo último que me apetecía era verle la cara a ese hombre.

\- Es mi marido- me rebate mi madre- pero sobre todo es tu padre.

\- Y un idiota

\- ¡Mimi!- da un volantazo que por poco hace que salgamos de la carretera; me llevo la mano en el pecho porque pareciera que se me fuera a salir del miedo que pasé.

\- ¡Nos vamos a estampar como sigas así!- le grito

\- ¡Pero antes me vas a matar de un infarto!

\- ¡Que exagerada mamá!

Y eso fue toda nuestra conversación hasta que las dos nos relajamos, lo que nos lleva tiempo; bastante tiempo. Porque salimos de la carretera y llegamos a la ciudad; donde los edificios pasaban y pasaban; y las dos no hablábamos nada.

En eso me parecía a mi madre, en el orgullo. Porque en el aspecto era igual que mi padre, por desgracia mía. Siendo sincera mi madre era una belleza; rubia con ojos azules que a sus 47 años se conservaba bien; yo había heredado el pelo castaño y los ojos miel de mi padre… Por desgracia. Aunque algunas facciones las tenía de mi madre. Al fin y al cabo, era una combinación extremadamente rara de los dos, pero siempre sería un 90% parecida a mi padre y un 10% a mi madre.

Mi madre es la encargada de romper el hielo:

\- Por favor, tratemos de llevarnos bien- se refería a mi padre y a mí- Intentemos ser felices después de 7 años

\- No pidas imposibles, antes nos extinguimos como los dinosaurios que mi padre y yo nos reconciliemos.

\- Sois unos niños

Iba a rebatirle, pero una casa blanca que había visto en fotos y vídeo me distrae. No era cualquier casa, era mi casa; con todas las letras. Y era mucho más hermosa en persona que por fotos, por lo menos el exterior. Pero seguro que el interior no me defraudaba.

\- Mimi- miro a mi madre, ahora no esconde las lágrimas que le recorren las mejillas- bienvenida a tu hogar.

_Este sitio no es mi hogar_

Pero no lo digo. Simplemente asiento y le abrazo de forma sincera. Tampoco quería hacerle sufrir a mi madre a propósito, no era tan malvada. Y al final es mi madre y aunque no me apoyase en muchas decisiones… Siempre está en mi corazón.

\- Sabes que siempre te querré mamá. Pase lo que pase.

Una declaración que hacía tiempo no hacía; quizás esto si era una buena oportunidad para volver a acercarme a mi madre. Con la única de mi pequeña familia que me quedaba al lado.

\- Gracias por volver cariño.- no había nada más que decir.

Las dos bajamos del coche después del momento tierno que acabábamos de vivir. Quizás el único que tendríamos y no porque no quisiéramos sino por mi padre… Que tiene la capacidad de arruinarlo todo siempre o por lo menos de intentar arruinarme a mí siempre.

Me acerco a la puerta y espero a que mi madre me alcance enfrente de ella, ya que sin llaves no podría abrir y dicho objeto lo llevaba mi madre. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta un grito nos hace pegar un salto:

\- ¡Mimiiiii!

Miro hacia el sitio de donde proviene el grito y mi cara se ilumina al ver un cabello morado venir corriendo hacia mí; nos fundimos en un abrazo enorme y fuerte.

Si algo bueno me quedaba en esta ciudad eran mis amigos, aquellos que han estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo y a los que de verdad he apoyado y viceversa. A ellos sí los había echado de menos, aunque nuestra comunicación era fluida; nunca los había visto en persona desde que me fui.

\- Yolei…

Una de mis mejores amigas, Miyako, para mi Yolei. Era un año más joven que yo y un as en la informática desde siempre. Nos conocimos por amigos en común, pero llegó a convertirse en alguien más especial de lo que creía en un principio. Desde la adolescencia salía con otro chico del grupo, Ken; que había sido aceptado hace poco las pruebas a policía; y que sinceramente no había hablado más que 50 palabras con él.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verte zorra.

Si… Mientras que mis apodos eran algo respecto a los nombres; Miyako tenía unos apodos muy… amorosos.

\- Ahora me vas a ver más que nunca.

\- Eso espero. Ahora que eres famosa no sé si tendras hueco en tu apretada agenda.

\- No soy famosa- le doy un pequeño golpe en el brazo, una simple caricia que ella exagera- sólo me ha ido bien en el trabajo nada más. Como a ti.

\- Bueno, no me puedo quejar. Koshiro es un gran amigo y me ayudó

\- ¡Me estás diciendo que es mal jefe!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Chicas…

Las dos nos damos la vuelta a la llamada de mi madre; la había lanzado la mochila que llevaba conmigo de la emoción y estaba con dificultades porque no se le cayera al suelo. No acababa de entrar a mi nueva casa y mi madre ya se estaba dando cuenta de mis despistes.

\- Perdone señora Tachikawa- Yolei sale corriendo a ayudarla y coger la mochila que yo me había encargado de lanzar- perdone nuestras locuras.

\- Tranquila, me alegro de que sigas igual de…- hace una pausa de unos segundos, seguro para no llamarnos locas a la cara- enérgica que siempre Miyako.

Yolei sonríe abiertamente y yo me rio disimuladamente de la situación, mi amiga no se daba cuenta de la indirecta de mi madre.

\- ¿Lista para tu nueva casa?

Cojo las llaves que me ofrece mi madre y sin pensarlo corro a abrir la puerta; Yolei viene detrás de mí. Las dos nos quedamos con la boca abierta; no es ni la mitad de grande que la casa de mis padres pero estoy orgullosa de ella, de haberla conseguido por mis medios sin ayuda de nadie.

En la planta baja estaba a mano derecha el salón, enorme; y a mano derecha una cocina bastante amplia donde iba a pasar mucho tiempo, y es que he ido aprendiendo a cocinar poco a poco en mi soledad al otro lado del mundo y ya puedo decir que soy toda una cocinitas.

El piso de arriba se dividía en tres habitaciones, una era la principal que por supuesto era la mia; dentro de ella comunicaba con un gran baño y un vestidor de ensueño para cualquier chica que ahora se encontraba lleno de cajas con toda la ropa que me había traído. Había un despacho al otro lado de la habitación que tenía ahí por guardar los libros solamente ya que me gustaba planear las cosas desde mi cama donde estaba mucho más cómoda.

\- Y luego dices que no eres famosa- me reclama Yolei- una persona normal y corriente no puede permitirse semejante lujazo.

\- Bueno… Quizás un poco lo sea

Nos reímos, porque no sabíamos ser de otra forma. Yolei era esa amiga que te hacía olvidar de los problemas y volvías a ser la niña que perdiste en algún momento.

\- Por cierto, nadie sabía que volvías

\- Lo sé, fue decisión mía.

\- Hoy hemos quedado todos en la nueva discoteca del centro, tenemos pase VIP- me da un pequeño codazo y hace señas con las cejas moviéndolas de arriba abajo rápido- ven anda.

Pero una voz proveniente de atrás nuestro le contesta por mí:

\- Irá- era mi madre

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Te levantará el ánimo y…- mi madre se toma unos segundos para seguir- tienes visita

\- ¿Quién?

Es Yolei la que contesta por mi porque yo con la mirada hacía mi madre sabía quién era. Una persona que no quería volver a ver y que pensaba que no me la encontraría tan pronto. Y es que si me fui lejos él fue uno de los dos motivos principales de porqué hui.

Nunca perdonaré a mi padre por lo que me hizo; y ahora se encontraba frente a frente conmigo.

\- Mucho tiempo sin verte, hija.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

Hola,hola, hola.

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo; si hay algún fallo de ortografía, gramática, etc. lo siento mucho y no tendré ningún problema en corregirlo. También os pido un pequeñito favor; si os gusta o si no, toda opinión es recibida y me ayudaría un montón a mejorar y a saber vuestra opinión. y sobre todo si debería seguir escribiendo esta historia o dejarla de lado por mala. :(

Gracias! Y hasta el próximo capitulo

**PD: **sé que los padres de Mimi no son como los describí; pero para este universo que corre por mi cabeza era un punto para la historia que ella se pareciera en rasgos a su padre. Cómo sé que la relación con ellos no es asi y quizás las personalidades de los personajes no son como ellos... Pero es una historia a parte del universo Digimon; espero que lo entiendan.


End file.
